The present invention relates to the field of water conservancy construction and in particular to a non-closure water conservancy system.
Water is one of the resources indispensable for the survival, and scientific and effective regulation and control of water resources is a necessary way to benefit mankind. For thousands of years, mankind has to pay for the use of water resources with endless efforts and lives, and flood inundations have taken countless precious lives and properties. After decades of efforts, the transformation of the two major river/lake system has made significant achievements in north and south China, and the river closure of the Three Gorges of Yangtze River and the closure of Xiaolangdi of Yellow River are successful models.
The existing closure-type water conservancy project not only cannot solve the problem of flood control in midstream and downstream areas, but also would instead exacerbate floods in upstream area, causing droughts in downstream area and causing significant sediment deposition due to the destruction of vegetation, leading to a serious impediment to the development of shipping, meanwhile resulting in a large number of immigrants which increases the burden on the government and the people, and the greatest harm is the serious damage to the ecosystem, causing imbalance of aquatic habitat and, over time, endangerment to some of the aquatic life, or even inducing earthquakes and climate change disorders. There are also significant security risks on war preparedness, and cities and villages around the reservoir will be destroyed once war takes place in future.
To make better use of freshwater resources, study of a non-closure water conservancy system has great significance to society and environment.